


小幸运

by T1213121



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: Pavel Chekov/Joanna McCoy文章汇总。全部搬运自随缘居，自备份。我永远爱他们两个。希望大家能吃一吃我的安利。求你们了，中文区只有两个人真的超级惨耶T-T





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Pashanna Fanfic.

他这一整天都没看见JoannaMcCoy。

Chekov意识到这件事的时候正值轮班，他手下一抖，差点设置错了航线。Joanna是三天前才到进取号上看望总医官的。这个活泼可爱的小女孩儿用了不到一天的时间就让Chekov喜欢上了她（当然是哥哥对妹妹之间的，Chekov发誓）。同样的，在最初的短短几个小时时间里，Joanna也喜欢上了他。

在舰上的前两天，Joanna几乎天天黏着他。Jim特许了Joanna在Leonard的监护下登上舰桥，这让Joanna有了更多的时间能和Chekov在一起。所以，这两天的舰桥上，导航员位子旁总会多出来一个小椅子，负责让Joanna坐在上面向Chekov问东问西。

“我能嫁给Pavel哥哥吗？”昨日轮班时，Joanna当着全舰桥成员的面，包括她的父亲，用小孩子稚嫩的声音清脆的将这句话问了出来。

Chekov努力的让自己在医官杀人的目光下保持镇定，很显然，他并不是爱情那种意义上的喜欢Joanna，但Joanna也并非那种意义上的喜欢他。更多的是一种小孩子很单纯很简单的喜欢。他想了想，用了最柔软的话语。

“等你长大了就可以了。”Chekov看着Joanna，努力做出认真的表情来。Joanna停了一下，瘪了瘪嘴，就一把抱住Chekov，嘴里还嘟囔着要早点长大什么的。Chekov低下身去抱了抱她，同时感觉到了自己后背被无数眼刀贯穿的感觉。

“小女孩长大了要男朋友不要老爸了！”舰长坐在舰长椅上笑的毫无形象。

即使Spock先生以Chekov和Joanna的关系并非情侣，因此而责怪Jim是不合逻辑的试图反驳并保护舰长，但也没能阻止舰长遭受医官劈头盖脸的一顿骂。但Chekov的确很享受这种被小女孩崇拜着的感觉。一直以来，他一直是身边人里最小的，被当成个孩子一样。Joanna的到来让他意识到自己也是个大哥哥了。

可是今天，他突然找不到Joanna了。

这让Chekov在整个轮班里都显得有些精神恍惚。轮班结束过后，出于对Joanna的担心，他第一次考虑迈步去医疗湾寻找Leonard。

还没等Chekov走到医生的办公桌前，他就和Leonard在走廊撞了个满怀。Leonard手里拿着止痛片和一小包东西，走的很急。

“呃……McCoy医生，我很担心Joanna，她一天都没出现。”Chekov的俄罗斯口音在情感的冲击下似乎更加浓重了“止疼片是给她的吗？她生病了？”

Leonard站定，看着他。“她没怎么生病，就是，你知道。”Leonard似乎显得有些犹豫，但最后似乎还是决定向他说出实情。“她从‘女孩’变成了‘少女’，你明白吗？”

Chekov摇了摇头。在他十七年的人生中，他每一天几乎都忙碌于一些对于同龄人格外深奥难懂的东西，这也让他很少去学校上课（直到去到了星舰学院）——很显然的，他非常缺乏生理方面的知识。就是那些老师们会在十一二岁的时候交给小男孩小女孩们的事情。而他在这十七年的人生中，几乎还很少用到那些知识，一来二去的，这让他对此一无所知。

“好……吧。简单而言，Joanna来月经了，就是每个女孩变成女人要经过的一个过程，是一种周期性的出血。但这是她的初潮，并且显然这个爱吃冰激凌的小姑娘儿痛经痛的很厉害……肚子非常疼，我给她找了点止痛片。”Leonard显得有些无奈。“我有责任帮你补习这点东西，小天才。记得从明天开始每天轮班结束后来医疗湾上课。但现在，我得赶紧把东西给她，回来给里面那个被不知名外星病毒感染的红衫治病。”

“我来吧，我想去看看她。”Chekov说。Leonard犹豫了一下点了点头，把止疼片连带那一小包东西塞到了Chekov怀里，转身又穿上白衣进了屋。

Chekov接过东西一点都不敢怠慢，三步并作两步走到Leonard和Joanna共用的舱房，按响了门铃。是Joanna开的门，但Joanna并不在门口。“灯光，百分之三十。”Chekov试探性的走进去，看见Joanna盖着厚厚的杯子在床上躺着，无精打采的样子。

“爸爸——”Joanna下意识的喊着，抬眼却看见了Chekov。她显得有些惊恐，猛地就从床上窜了起来。“Pavel哥哥？你怎么在这儿！”

“McCoy医生在治病，我就自告奋勇的来送这些东西给你。”Chekov把手中的小包和止疼片都递给Joanna。

“谢谢……”Joanna脸刷的红了起来。她把自己整个人都团进了被子里，声音闷闷的。

“每个女人都要经历这个过程的。”Chekov尽量让自己的话说的缓慢一点，甚至努力的减少俄罗斯口音，试图让Joanna有种安全感。“之后你就从小女孩变成一个少女了，不要怕。。”

“那……这就代表我以后就能嫁给Pavel哥哥了吗？”Joanna从被子里探出头来，眨眨眼睛，试探性的问到。

“是的。”Chekov没想到她还执着于这个问题，被问的愣了一下，但很快便抬手揉了揉Joanna的头发。这让他又一次感觉自己像个大哥哥了。

他从旁拿过那杯显然是Leonard倒好的水，从药盒里拿出一片止疼药递给Joanna，看着Joanna有些艰难的将药片吞咽下去。“睡个觉一切都好了，晚安。”

Joanna抬头看着他，眼睛里有些不舍。Chekov没说话，而是笑着将Joanna的头发揉乱，看着她在自己的陪伴下乖乖地躺下，闭上眼睛，陷入睡眠。

确定Joanna睡熟了以后，Chekov轻手轻脚的关了灯，走出舱房。

月经到底是什么啊。

Chekov觉得自己有必要去进取号的图书馆里查一下生理方面的知识了。


	2. 学院时期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Pashanna Fanfic.About Starfleet Acedemy.

乔安娜麦考伊急急地从后门走入教室，并努力保持不发出太多噪声。她就近坐在了最后一排的长椅尽头，把手拎包放在桌子上，倒头就睡。  
经历了一整晚的狂欢，乔安娜精疲力竭。但她仍旧还有一整天的课程需要应付。在睡过一整节外星生理学以后，她决定接着睡一节基础导航学。毕竟她的学长们都说，基础导航学的史密斯教授人很不错，可以补觉或者翘课。  
乔安娜还没睡着，迷迷糊糊的，就感到自己被谁用笔戳了一下。百分之百是笔。她心想。不知道是哪个讨厌鬼，估计是不小心的。她没理会，继续试图让自己陷入深度睡眠中。却没想到这次那人不戳他了，改用整个手掌轻柔的推她，试图把她叫醒。这让乔安娜相当恼火。还没有人敢在她睡觉的时候喊她，就连她室友也不敢——当然，这也是为什么她迟到了首节导航学的原因。  
可这不太重要，相较于有人推醒她这件事。乔安娜皱了皱眉，装作熟睡没感受到，却没想到那人又开始喊她名字。  
“乔安娜。”她想了想，总觉得那人发音很特殊，似乎曾经听过，而且很熟悉。  
这下子乔安娜抬起头来了。映入眼帘的是——契科夫？  
乔安娜猛的醒了过来，转头看着坐在她身边的契科夫，一副见了鬼的样子。  
“你怎么在这儿？”她问。  
“我不够军衔，被分给史密斯教授做助教，负责替好心肠的史密斯教授当恶人治治你们这些睡觉的学生。”契科夫放下手里的东西，熟门熟路的从乔安娜包的外侧拿出PADD“好好上课。”  
“可是我很困嘛——”乔安娜揉了把被睡得乱糟糟的头发，接过PADD搁在边上，眨巴眨巴眼睛又趴下了。  
契科夫上手弹了一下她额头，力气足够重，让乔安娜几乎喊出声来。“你就不怕期末过不了吗？过不了可就要被退学咯。”  
“不是还有你嘛。”乔安娜咧嘴一笑，给人抛了个小媚眼，又闭上眼睛开始睡觉了。  
契科夫叹了口气。他一向不知道怎么和这个成天在他面前撒娇耍赖的小姑娘严肃正经的讨论问题。  
不过也是，还有他呢。

 

在那之后，乔安娜几乎很少听课了。每次都是拎着包坐到契科夫身边，开始睡觉。偶尔醒的时候，她会从头开始一点一点自学课程内容，如此下来，也算是学了不少。  
距离期末还有一个多月，乔安娜接到了契科夫的电话，叫她去契科夫家里补习睡了半个多学期的基础导航学。

 

契科夫打开门的时候，发现她没穿星舰学院的标准红色学生制服，而是换了一身包身的蓝色短裙，外面披了件短打皮衣，脚下还踩着快要十厘米的高跟鞋，一身标准的派对装，估计是刚从哪个酒吧过来。  
契科夫皱了皱眉，有些生气。他不是不喜欢乔安娜这么打扮，他甚至还觉得这样的乔安娜很漂亮、很迷人，但他就是稀里糊涂的心生怒气。  
那是他的——契科夫突然被自己的想法惊讶到，低下头也不做声了，只带着乔安娜走入公寓。  
乔安娜单手拿着她的PADD，看了看公寓简单的布局和契科夫脚上穿着的拖鞋，未加思索便脱了鞋光脚踩在地板上，像一只灵巧的猫。  
契科夫的公寓不大，厨卫外也就是一个小卧室，连客厅都没有。乔安娜还未往深了走，目光就黏在了契科夫的酒柜上。  
“这个！这瓶酒精度数五十多的罗慕伦麦酒！”乔安娜兴奋的喊着契科夫“你是怎么收集到的！我一直以为只有老爸的医疗柜里才有一瓶医用。”  
“就是他的。”契科夫把桌子收拾干净，触摸PADD找出了上课时的讲义“之前他拿了我从父亲那里要来的苏格兰威士忌，我就偷了他的医用罗慕伦麦酒。”他挑挑眉，一副理所当然的可爱模样“医生总是藏着很多好东西，比如酒，比如……”你。  
契科夫在还能收的回来的时候赶紧断了话头，生怕自己说多了哪儿不对了。可话能听，心思却不能改。  
糟糕。契科夫心想。他爱上乔安娜了。  
“嗯？怎么了？”乔安娜听见他的话戛然而止，转头过来问他。  
契科夫摇了摇头：“不，没事，让我们开始吧。”

 

之后的日子一切如常。补习一周三次，乔安娜几乎完全熟悉了契科夫的屋子。她一直说自己喜欢契科夫，可契科夫自己心里却没有底。这么长时间，乔安娜就没停下过去酒吧的日常，也没停下过说喜欢他。  
她真的是喜欢自己吗？  
如果只是她一个精神寄托呢？  
只是因为她父亲不在身旁，所以转而喜欢上自己，做一个寄托。  
契科夫不知道自己该怎么做。这是他有生之年第一次这样。  
天才也有不擅长的领域。

 

乔安娜的天分很高，大部分内容契科夫一教她就懂，但也的确对导航学提不起兴趣，每次看见都呆呆傻傻的，就跟莱纳德看见物理学时的目光一模一样，活脱脱一对标准的亲生父女。  
“导航学真的好难啊……”在完整的默出一边星图以后，乔安娜整个人都趴在了桌子上，愁眉苦脸地歪头看着那边啃论文的契科夫“我是个医生，见鬼的，我又不是个领航员！……可我为什么还要学这种课。”她耷拉着脸，一副不开心的样子。  
契科夫愣了一下，抬手揉了把乔安娜的头发。“过来。”他拉着乔安娜站起来走到窗边，推开那扇玻璃窗，整个星空都映在他们眼里“那边是——”  
“奥泰梅德。”乔安娜接过话头。她学了很久的导航学，背了来来回回那么多次星图，当然知道那里是哪里。  
“嗯。”契科夫简单的点了点头“可它还是另一个地方，你知道吗？”  
“哪里？”乔安娜问。  
“进取号大修前曾达到的最远的地方。”契科夫仰头去看，简单的圆领衫将他好看的脖颈曲线尽数展现。“从地球到那边，用曲速也要航行整整一年半。”  
“是哦……所以你们一个个就把我扔在地球，自己去五年探索。”乔安娜气呼呼的靠在窗子边上，转过身来看他“然后呢？这怎么了？又不是什么大不了的事情。”  
“是一件很重要的事。”契科夫悄悄地凑近乔安娜“那时候，我和舰长一起出行，他的冒险差点让我们殒命。那时候我就在想，宇宙里那么多星辰，我还没去过最想去的那一颗，我不想死。”  
乔安娜似乎对契科夫的动作毫无察觉，她问：“哪一颗？”  
“这一颗。”契科夫拉起乔安娜的手，指了指她的心口“我喜欢你，乔安娜麦考伊，做我女朋友吧。”  
乔安娜的脸腾一下的红了。  
“——帕沙！”她整个人钻到契科夫怀里，低下头藏住像苹果一样红彤彤的脸颊“我愿意。”

 

乔安娜在基础导航学的考试中拿了满分，全班第一。  
辅助教授判卷从而得知消息的契科夫在家里准备了一份富有俄国风情的烛光晚宴，发了短信告诉乔安娜有好消息告诉她，邀请她晚上来家里做客。  
当然，当契科夫打开门发现门外站的是皮笑肉不笑的莱纳德麦考伊时，那就是另一件事了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Pashanna Fanfic.  
> Mirrol Universe AU.

镜像Joanna McCoy设定  
帝国企业号护士长，少尉。后背上有一道疤，从右肩到左腰，除了自己和帕维尔以外无人知晓其来由。这道疤与二人相识的过程似乎有关。  
信奉以眼还眼，以牙还牙。拥有极端的浪漫与贪婪的欲望，却在内心深处隐藏着最后的底线，那是被旁人称作软弱的善意。乐于看人血流成河却又为人呻吟所折磨，怕悉心打理的军靴染血却又毫不犹豫的将伤员送上生物床。  
是父母二人一夜情的产物，出生后被母亲抛弃，自小被父亲藏在中立地带长大。十八岁后违背父亲执意回到地球帝国学习，而后通过杀死阻拦自己的护士以少尉军衔便成为护士长。并没有意向弑父夺取CMO职位，反而因为父亲这把保护伞在舰上很肆意妄为。舰长一般也不会阻拦她，除非实在过分。

 

正文：

帕维尔被两个红衫拉着拖进医疗湾的时候，乔安娜正在享受她的下午茶。听见身体在地板上拖动的声音，她下意识的皱了皱眉，并打算放弃给这位打扰她的船员注射任何麻醉剂。乔安娜往红茶里扔了块方糖，站起身来拿过她的匕首，走到生物床前。  
是帕维尔。  
“是谁。”乔安娜打量着满身血迹的帕维尔，撕开了已经有些破烂的上衣。帕维尔伤的很重，胸前有很重的几处淤青，或许已经有些内出血了。这不像是一人而为之，更像是孤身一人时被抓包群殴。前几日他刚因为航线设置上的小小失误而被柯克关进酷刑亭几个小时，如今又受伤，可还真是个食物链底端的少尉。  
帕维尔没说话，这让乔安娜有些生气。“我在问你，是谁。”乔安娜捏住帕维尔的下巴，迫使他转过头来与自己相对而视“回答我。”  
“……轮机部的布莱克上尉，主人（master）。”帕维尔垂了眼，低声说到。  
“好。（Great.）”乔安娜挥挥手叫来那边的闲着的医官“你来负责契科夫少尉的治疗，我需要去一趟轮机部。”  
“是的，麦考伊少尉。”上尉军衔的医官一刻也不敢怠慢，连忙打开了真皮重塑器。

“布莱克上尉，下午好，看样子我到的正是时候？”乔安娜挑眉瞅着正坐在轮机长位置上耀武扬威的男人，唇角漏了个充满歧视的笑出来“不知道什么时候进取号的轮机长都不是斯考特少校了。”  
“他不在轮机室。现在是我，少尉。”男人的眼神落在她手腕处的军衔上，讥讽的笑了一声“你不觉得你管的太多了吗，新兵。”  
“不。我倒是觉得，布莱克上尉，你有点招人厌。”乔安娜摇了摇头，踩着高跟鞋走到男人身边，猛地将他的椅子转了过来“我好不容易才把我家的小狼狗哄好了，你又毁了他，这可让我很烦啊。”她歪歪头，本是无邪的模样，却无端的生出些危险来“那是我的狗，只有我能碰他。”  
“闭嘴，少尉。”男人猛地抓住乔安娜的手腕，想把她桎梏住。乔安娜矮下身来向男人腹部击出一拳，力道之大让男人因为疼痛下意识的缩紧身体抱住腹部，无助的倒在地上。“……你们都是傻的吗！过来打她！”男人吃痛的呼喊着那边呆愣站立着的安全员，艰难的在地上爬行着。  
“布莱克上尉，你知道我的名字吗？”乔安娜抬起脚来，照准男人的第一腰椎便踩了下去“少尉麦考伊，乔安娜麦考伊，护士，麦考伊少校之女。记住了。”听见名字的时候，男人的脸色变得煞白。乔安娜无心理会，抬手摆摆便让安全员们过来对他拳打脚踢，自己反而是走了出去“还要记得，契科夫少尉是我的狗，胆敢对他出手，就是与我作对。”

“主人……？”帕维尔缓缓睁开眼，所见是站在床头的乔安娜。他从床上坐了起来，刚刚被修复好的内脏还有些疼痛残余，但已经没有之前那样剧烈了。“怎么了？”  
乔安娜张开双臂，抱住了帕维尔。  
她很少这样做，在这段关系里，她是绝对的权力拥有者，从不示弱。这样近乎于“我需要依赖”的动作，对帕维尔而言几乎是不可想象的。试想一下，一家之主会拥抱她的看门犬吗？不，这从来都不可能。  
但好像一切都变得有些不合逻辑了。乔安娜偏过头去，吻了呆愣着的帕维尔。  
“你是我的，帕维尔。”乔安娜把帕维尔按在床上，翻身骑跨在他身上，锁住了治疗区的门，同时也关掉了监控“我不允许除了我以外的任何人伤害你。你是归属于我的。”  
“是的，主人。”帕维尔伸手搂过乔安娜的脖颈，给了她一个绵长的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最开始的启发是tumblr账号：imagine Joanna McCoy的一个脑洞“想想镜像世界里乔安娜掌控着契科夫”（大意？）  
>  然后就……突然想吃女王系Joanna前提下的镜像Pashanna。  
> “就像是在养一只小狼狗一样，虽然很野，但在Joanna面前，Chekov就像是一条听话的看门狗。即使是宠物/主人这样的关系，也不会改变Joanna实际上还是关心Chekov这件事。当Chekov被伤害，Joanna会去寻仇。“谁允许你动我的狗了。”她会把这句话说的很色情。”大概是这样子的感觉。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Pashana Fanfic.  
> Leave home Child AU.（part 1.）

夜幕降临，乔安娜走在街上，觉得自己是时候回家了。  
她不喜欢很晚还在外面游荡，即使离家出走这件事是她自己想到的也一样。冬日的夜晚总能让乔安娜想起三年前的那天，她趴在窗台上用袖口擦净结了霜的窗户，亲眼看着妈妈一步步走得越来越远，再也没有回来。  
乔安娜翻了翻衣兜，找出仅剩的几美元，打算找个公交车站回家。  
“……啊。”她踮起脚来，目光扫过站牌上那些她根本不知道是哪里的地名“迷路了……”  
这可是个糟透了的消息。乔安娜心想。明明只是想让爸爸担心一下，知道以后不要把自己一个人扔家里，但这样子的话会把事情闹大的，那时候爸爸一定会很生气。  
可是又怎么办呢。乔安娜轻轻地叹了口气，是不符合她年龄的成熟。

 

夜晚的公园里静悄悄的，乔安娜顺着平日里好看的林荫小路一直走过，却感受到一种毫无来由的恐惧感。繁茂的枝杈在白日是温柔谦和的古树爷爷，在晚上却是恐怖惊悚的树木巨怪。她几乎要被吓得哭出来，低下头来盯着脚下一模一样的砖石飞快的跑过，终于度过了那段糟糕的路程。  
乔安娜抬起头来，在这吓人的路途尽头，看见了另一幅景象。  
那是个很好看的小哥哥，裹着有些宽大的军绿色外套，坐在路灯下的长椅上，用已经冻红了的双手翻着乔安娜根本看不懂标题的书。  
他一定很冷。乔安娜翻出兜里的钱，看了看小哥哥，又看了看远处快要打烊的餐饮店，咬了咬牙，还是跑去买了一杯咖啡。  
“喏！”乔安娜双手捧着有些烫的咖啡，举给认真看书的小哥哥“哥哥你一定很冷吧——”她歪歪头笑了笑，看着抬起头来呆愣的小哥哥，把咖啡塞进他手里，在他身边靠着坐下“我看你手指都冻红了哦。”  
“嗯……谢谢。”小哥哥的英语有着浓重的口音，这让乔安娜可难过极了，她甚至有些听不懂他在说什么。但还好，如果努力去听的话，还是可以分辨出来的。“这么晚了，你怎么一个人在这里？你的父母呢？”  
“我是离家出走的——”乔安娜搓了搓手，凑在嘴边哈了口气“然后迷路了。”她穿的衣服并不多，相较于漫漫寒夜实在是败下阵来，真是冷极了。乔安娜悄悄地往小哥哥的身边挪了挪，试图从人体发热源上寻求一点温暖。“你呢？爸爸说看书要在灯光充足的时候，那样才不会让眼睛坏掉。哥哥，你为什么在这里读书啊？”  
“我也是离家出走的……”长相精致的哥哥笑了笑“我叫帕维尔，叫我帕沙吧，你呢？”  
“乔安娜！这样的话，帕沙哥哥你也要叫我乔！”乔安娜来了兴致。  
“好，好，乔。”帕维尔把书合上放到一旁，举起咖啡凑在唇边轻抿一口“好孩子现在可不该在外面乱逛了。你家住在哪里？我带你回去吧。”  
“我不！”乔安娜有些丧气。  
相遇不过几分钟，好看的小哥哥就要轰自己回家了。如果说十几分钟前因为迷路而有些不知所措的她最大的希望是遇上一个好心人送自己回家，那现在因为与帕沙相遇而感到兴奋的她，的确不想回家了。她的爸爸总是教导她，不要轻信陌生人，不要听陌生人的话……但乔安娜看到帕沙的第一眼，她就觉得这个哥哥不会害她。那是一种纯粹的，单方面的信任感。  
“你要听话，已经很晚了，这里也会越来越冷。”帕维尔转过头来看着乔安娜，努力的咬准了每一个音“该回家了。”  
“可是已经赶不上末班车了！”乔安娜低声尖叫起来。在寂静的公园里，格外明显。她缓了一下，瘪瘪嘴“我也没有带那么多钱……都用来咖啡了。”  
帕维尔似乎现在才想到这个问题。他垂眼看着化开僵硬指尖的那杯咖啡，从衣兜里抽出皱皱巴巴的几张纸币。完全不够计程车的钱，除非她就住在附近。这样一来，送她去最近的警察局才是最好的选择。  
“帕沙，这本书讲的是什么啊？”乔安娜看着那边陷入沉默的帕维尔，从有些高的长椅上蹦了下来，绕到另一旁去翻开那本书，转移开话题。她本想翻开书的时候念上一段，却连第一个词都不知道如何发音，显得有些窘迫。  
帕维尔歪过头看着努力的挑起话题的乔安娜，下意识伸手揉了把她的头发。乔安娜让他想起了伊莲娜，他的青梅竹马。但乔安娜比起伊莲娜来更明亮，更温暖，就像是个真的小天使。“一些物理学的知识。”他说“有关天上的星辰如何运行、如何排列、如何互相影响。”  
“影响？”乔安娜问“一颗星星会影响别的星星？”  
“你一定听过牛顿在苹果树下发现了万有引力的故事。那就是指任意的两个物体之间都有一个相互的作用力。所有的物体都是，包括天上的星星。”帕维尔答到。他努力的将那些繁杂的物理公式转化成小女孩也能听懂的话，这让他费了些功夫。身为独生子的帕维尔一直不知道如何去跟比自己小些的孩子们说话，但与乔安娜沟通起来，却像是有着浑然天成的默契。  
乔安娜很快便明白了，她的理解能力一向很高。“所以，我和你之间也有，对吗，帕沙哥哥？”  
帕维尔愣了一下，扬起了嘴角。  
“对啊。”

 

帕维尔的离家出走就没想着能让别人找到他。他没带手机，也没有表，根本不知道已经是什么时间了，只有攀上头脑的困意告诉他已经是睡觉的时间了。乔安娜很久没有说话了，他合起书来揉了揉眼睛，才感到肩头一沉。  
乔安娜靠着他，沉沉的睡着了。  
“啊呀。”帕维尔看了看她，脱下厚实的外套，把乔安娜也一并盖上“这样睡着会感冒的……”  
他把乔安娜挪的离自己近些，好让已经被冻到瑟缩成球的乔安娜暖和些。  
“晚安，乔。”  
帕维尔靠着乔安娜，就这么睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Pashanna Finfic.  
> TOS.  
> Zhihu.

如何看待“有些人只需要你陪他走完这一段路”这句话？

问题：前几日看了一部老电影，《爱乐之城》，看到有人说这句话，结合电影就很感慨。但现实世界中真的有这样的故事吗？为什么明明分开后对那段路上的风景心心念念着，却又从不回头呢？

49个回答，1701个关注

 

匿名用户 我是个医生、伏特加与波本、不想开船等10千人觉得赞

 

谢邀。

我觉得对这句话最好的理解，是我奶奶的经历。事先说明，我没有在编任何故事，这都是真事。隐去姓名是因为如果加上名字就会变成一个八卦小报，而我不希望他们的故事成为谈资。也希望各位猜到是谁的不要说出名字，谢谢。

 

先介绍一下我奶奶的身份背景吧。她是联邦舰队一位知名医疗官的女儿，长大后理所当然的进入了星舰医学院，顺利的成为了一名护士并登上了联邦的旗舰。也就是那个时候，我奶奶认识了她的一生挚爱。

我姑且称呼奶奶的一生挚爱为C。C当时是旗舰的领航员，生来是个多情的人，常常和舰上的姑娘们展开浪漫关系，但时间都不长久。他在旗舰服役时非常年轻，即使和我奶奶也有些年龄上的差距，但不算太多。据我奶奶说，他们是在休息室遇上的，那时候C不知道我奶奶是谁，习惯性撩妹，两人就成了好朋友。后来两人越聊越投机，就成了男女朋友。这个进展非常迅速，就连我的曾祖父都不知道这件事，两个人就在一起了。

他们两个当时是旗舰上非常甜蜜的一对。C和我奶奶都有很多的追求者，两个人在一起以后那些追求者都很丧气，而他们黏在一起的景象就更让追求者们伤心了。听说那时候我奶奶和C在轮班的空闲时候一玩就是一整天。有时C一时兴起就拉着我奶奶去观景室，对着星空一看就是好几个标准时。

他们两个人是真的特别喜欢对方，特别特别的喜欢，深深地爱着。在做了一整年的情侣以后，C向我奶奶求婚了。两个人一起在所有人的祝福下步入了婚姻殿堂，在舰长的注视下拥吻，幸福美满。

如果故事说到这里就落下帷幕，C成为我的爷爷，和题主的问题差距也太大了。

但他们离婚了。

导火索是我奶奶怀孕了。虽然他们在长时间的采取避孕措施，但是意外怀孕还是找上门来。我奶奶拿到检验结果的时候都不相信，继而“开心的快要跳起来了”，“立刻就把C叫了回来告诉他这件事”。她以为C会接受这个孩子，两个人就这样幸福的过一辈子，年老的时候子孙满堂，看着都是皱纹的对方笑的傻兮兮的。

然而C犹豫了。C得到了一个升职机会，让他调去另一艘宪法级星舰。对于联邦舰队来说，他们不会把一艘星舰给一个有家室的年轻人。也就是说，我奶奶和那个孩子，升职的机会，C只能选一个。

奶奶没跟我说过中间的具体细节，不过在她开诚布公的告诉C之后的第五天，她和C离婚了。再后来，奶奶就退出了联邦舰队，和我爷爷结婚了，回到了地球。

可能到这里你们都觉得是C为了事业抛弃了我奶奶，是渣男典范。但这还不算结局。我奶奶前几天过世了，真正过世了。她其实两三周前就已经只能靠生命维持系统悬着最后那一口气了，但一直就这么生撑着，就是为了C。

C前些日子被卷入一场事故，认定为死亡，我奶奶一直不信，就等着C回来。所以当C回来的时候，他第一时间就到了我奶奶的病床前。我当时也觉得他是渣男，曾经一度不想让他进去，直到我的曾祖父拦住我，把他放了进去。

C絮絮叨叨的在床前说了很多，还哭了。我不知道他说了什么，但当他拔下生命维持系统的管线时，我哭的稀里哗啦的，想冲进去接上。但我被曾祖父拦住了。曾祖父指了指我奶奶，我才看到，她脸上是带着笑的。

“C从没有你想的那么过分。”那时候曾祖父揉了一把我的头发，叹了口气“只是，他们两个都选了自己觉得正确的道路。”

 

我奶奶的故事无关于我，我只能叙述的模棱两可。说回题主的问题，“有些人只需要你陪他走完这一段路”，其实和这个故事有异曲同工之妙。

C和我奶奶不相爱吗？他们爱的深沉，爱的无可附加。我奶奶宁可躺在床上一个月都坚信着C还活着，C身边花丛围绕却至今终身未娶，在和我奶奶离婚后连个暧昧的姑娘都没有了。

他们怀念那些过往，却又不再回头。不是因为不爱了，是因为太爱了。他们都太爱了。爱的不想让对方低头示弱，爱的不想让对方因为自己再去牺牲什么。那只好忍痛割舍，成全对方，让对方走最好的那条路，成为最好的他们自己。

“后来的我们依然走着，只是不再并肩了，朝各自的人生追寻了。”

 

【4/27 更新】

一觉醒来有这么多赞，甚至还看到了自己曾祖父，有点害怕。

说一件事吧，我今天刚知道，是我爷爷看到这个回答后把我叫去，偷偷告诉我的。他跟我说不要说出来，但我有点控制不住自己的情绪。

爷爷当年是奶奶的追求者，他最后同意了奶奶留下那个孩子。后来那个孩子长大了，结婚生子，有了我。

 

【5/14 更新】

不要私信问我了，我是不会说的，在这里我也不会再多说了，只给各位一个结局。

我、我爸爸，我俩和C相认了。C知道这件事是因为这个回答。

C把所有事情都讲给我听了，那是我第一次看他哭的收都收不住。他提起奶奶的时候，脸上总是带着笑的。可笑着笑着就哭了。他跟我说他很后悔，但他知道这也是奶奶希望的，所以就一直鼓起勇气向前走着。

“希望在某个平行世界里，我们两个能好好地。”C这么跟我说。

 

 

评论区：

 

不想开船：摸摸小家伙。前排洗白C，C真的不是渣男，C和答主奶奶当年爱的轰轰烈烈的，我作为答主奶奶的闺蜜当年看着都眼瞎，这俩人天天放闪光弹，烦都要烦死了。答主奶奶和C的离婚是协议离婚，他们两个人都很平静。不是C单方面的抛弃了答主的奶奶，请不要什么都怪到C头上来。我看着C因为这件事饱受折磨这么多年，所以，对不起，C不背锅，谢谢。尽管来怼我，不怕。

儿子侄子分清楚：跟着摸摸小家伙。当年答主奶奶可漂亮啦，我也是追求者之一，然而C就是把她追！走！了！好气的，好气好气的。哦当然我比较气的还有C军衔也比我高好多，感觉就是事业爱情双丰收。

打死我都不学医：∑你们一群老年人干啥呢？！上面的爷爷你不要这样子卖萌，很吓人的，和你本人对不上号的！我都没听过奶奶讲这些事哦，答主你居然背着我去找奶奶听她讲故事！什么人啊！不过奶奶真是喜欢C啊，每次提起来都笑的像是少女一样明亮。

伏特加与波本：……补充更新的事情是真的吗。

我是个医生：@ 伏特加与波本 我去问了，见鬼的那是真的！小鬼你现在、立刻、马上，给我滚过来！


End file.
